lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven HQ
HQ Location The Raven HQ started in The Great Desert mostly because it was unclaimed land that the Ravens didn't have to fight for. When Rawlin took over the Wings Row Monarchy, he demolished the entire HQ and started rebuilding it from scratch. To do this, he made a business arrangement with the Minor Tribes so the Beavers could come and build it for him-- speeding up the process as well. HQ Layout After Beaver's Work The Raven's HQ in located far away from all the other tribes. There is about 70 miles of clear land all around the Raven HQ with a few dead or dying trees throughout. In the exact center of this desert is the Raven HQ. Since Ravens have sharp eyesight (only beaten by the eagles by a slim margine), they could easily spot incoming citizens, warriors, or strangers. The HQ itself is surrounded by a large, sturdy, Beaver-built wall. It is shaped something like a jagged circumference around the HQ. There are 4 gates on each side of the HQ's wall. Atop this wall are anti-air defense turrets, mortars, and Rocket Launchers-- each spaced apart equally about 15 feet each throughout the wall. There is a constant guard that remains at each turret to operate if need be with two other Raven guards that accompany him to stop the wall from being breached. The turret operator carries one Snypax blaster while each of his guards are outfitted with a Thundax and a Bazooklaw wearing a minimal amount of chest armor. Each also has two chi orbs at their disposal. Each guard rotates shifts every 8 hours, with a total of three ravens taking guard post turns. An officer checks on these guards every hour. Behind the wall, is an array of long range missile launchers that can rain terror on far away infantry. These would be manned by the two guards that accompany the Turret operators if need be. So, when there is no emergency alarm, they are not attended. Regular maintenance occurs weekly. Beyond these initial defenses, there are more long range missile launchers around the center of the base along with multiple anti-air defense cannons. These surround the main HQ building. The Main HQ building is the center of the Raven HQ. This skyscraper-like building is where all business is discussed, filed, and planned. It has about 32 floors with a large Mobile Missile Strike Command sitting at the top to be deployed for either attack or defense purposes readily. There are Weapon Factories, Barracks, Shopping Centers, Guard Houses, Check Points, Research Labs, a few non-Talon Industry related banks, and Residential areas. There were also land mines about 20 feet away from the HQ wall that extend for another 30 feet into the vast and empty stretch of land between Chima and the Raven HQ. These surround the HQ entirely. Also, there are escape tunnels leading out of the HQ to allow for surprise attacks outside the HQ or for quick, surprising getaways. At the end of each tunnel are stored and maintained speedors for getaways. Other than the Ravens, only the Minor Tribes were privy to the escape tunnels. Current HQ Status The HQ was obliterated when the MMSC, piloted by bats, crashed into the whole HQ. The bats later cleared the land by shoving most of the wreckage into the gorge of eternal depth. Now the Ravens reside in the Iron Mountains. Category:Ravens Category:Locations Category:All Articles